Sweet Lips
by TheDarkMysteriousAuthor
Summary: When they returned to Gravity Falls, something odd is going on. A wedding between Gideon and Candy? Even I'm shocked. Join Dipper on this mystery to see if this wedding's the real deal or a fraud! Rated T for suggestive themes and language. Favorite or Review! Share to your friends! (Pardon the grammar, I'm Filipino)
1. Chapter 1

# By the dark mysterious author

**Part 1: Realizations**

It was February. I'm taking a holiday break from college for two months with my sister, and what is better than to reminisce some memories here in Gravity Falls? My sister and I got off the bus in front of the Mystery Shack. She pulled her yellow sweater to stretch herself and dusted off her pink skirt and I shook off the loose dirt from my black jacket and shook my legs to dust off the dirt from my khaki pants. "Next time, I'm picking the bus." I complained. "Agree." She sneezed like a kitten like me. That gives me a lot of memories.

We went inside the shack, and by just few seconds, I know where's anyone. Well Stan isn't here. Probably out in the town to shop. Wendy, well snoozing off on the job. Soos, well taking care of Waddles. Waddles went to Mabel, and She gave Waddles a huge hug. Miss the pig. Huh, That time Waddles spilled hot water on Robbie's skinny jeans, priceless. Soos gave us few stories of what happened at the Shack. Well, The same thing as usual, A bunch of tourists get conned to hand over hundred bucks for nothing.

I placed my luggage by my bed, and seeing these beds in such mint condition, I die a little inside. Wishing I was still young, solving every damn mystery that was in the journal for years until I graduated from High School. I was picked by Stanford University to go there, but I refused anyway to accompany Mabel in Colorado State University. She still acts like the same old Mabel that everyone used to remember, that is my reason for accompanying her in Colorado. It was my fault for leading Me and Her into a bloody, mysterious mess. I don't want anything bad happen to her. When I snapped back to reality, She hugged me at the back. "Oh Dipper, remember those times with everyone here? It's just like taking a trip to memory lane." She sighed, probably from excitement or reminiscence that we've grown so fast. I replied while arranging my baggage, "Yeah, of course. I saved your life like countless of times and still you're the same old Mabel as I used to remember. Sometimes, I wonder why are you still the same old person as I remember. Besides, I bet your friends are still here." She shrieked from realization and excitement, "Oh yeah! I forgot about them! I wonder where are they now?"

"Just by at your doorstep."

Some voice came out of nowhere until we turned our heads where it came from, It was Grenda. And I assume Candy is with her?

Mabel ran to Grenda to

her a hug and she asked, "Where's Candy?"

"I prefer the term, 'Mrs. Chiu' 2 weeks from now"

Mabel looked shocked and amused. Candy is getting married. Mabel screamed out of surprise, and I could hear Stan yelling downstairs, "Shut up! I'm watching a game of roulette here!" Wait, when did he come into- never mind.

"Wait, Who's the lucky guy?" I asked.

"Well, It's typically someone you know for years, and He's a charm."

"Who?" Mabel hopped repeatedly from excitement, shaking Grenda's arms up and down.

"Gideon!"

I snapped out of tiredness and heard the news. Gideon, marrying Candy? What a load of fucking bullshit. Mabel's expression changed from excitement to a downright surprised blank stare. She stopped hopping for joy and started stuttering from confusion and anger. "Wait, Gideon?! How did this happen?! Why wouldn't you remember what he did to Me and Dipper?" She grasped her shirt. I never saw her THAT furious.

"Mabel, It's fine! It's all water under the bridge!"

Water under the bridge? Yeah, wouldn't count on that. Motherfucking Gideon. Nearly killed me and Mabel with his stupid robot. Good thing Mabel brought her grappling hook, or we couldn't be standing in this room.

The news about this 'marriage' made me curious that It's either a fixed marriage or a brainwash attempt. A thought of Gideon's twisted plan made me sick. I thought that little bastard learned his lesson in the slammer, but then again. I like to see this little bastard and punch his face again. I stood up and wore my pine tree hat, and asked Grenda about more details. "Mabel, drop her. Since when?" She released Grenda's shirt.

"Since he was released from prison. Look, If you guys are not fine with this, Then I understand. But he's changed." Change. Not on his dictionary. "Grenda, where's Candy?" I asked. "She's at the diner. But if you don't see her, Then she's at Gideon's house."

I grabbed my jacket, slinged on my one-strap bag and wore the hood. I was about to leave, but Mabel got me by the shoulder. She gave me a heavy flashlight,

"Get em' Dip"

"Thanks." I kept the flashlight in my bag.

Can't wait to get bloodstains on this bad boy.

**More chapters coming along the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wonder

I entered the diner. I removed my hood and felt the air conditioned breeze flowing through my hair. The diner was the same as I remember. I looked around to see Candy sitting alone. She wears the usual green sweater and dark green skirt. Her glasses seems new, The frame is neon green. Right beside her is her pink, one-strap backpack. She's eating a small sunny side up egg with a side of bacon. With courage, I came up to her, and she noticed me. She greeted me warmly, like she missed me. I sat across her and positioned myself by the window. Her long jet black hair was turned a slight wavy. Her cheeks were turning a slight red.

I could see in her hand a golden ring with an emerald gem. It kept bugging me about seeing them on the altar, saying their vows. It doesn't make any sense. "So I heard the news, about you and Gideon." I tapped my fingers. Still bugged.

"Oh yeah." She looked at her ring. "Isn't he dreamy? I mean he just proposed to me 3 weeks after we first met. We may not have a lot in common, but I think he's perfect for me." Three weeks?! Man, What's into her?

"But why?" I protested, "You're just marrying a man you've barely know. You're jumping into conclusions, Candy. Besides, you do remember what he did to Mabel, right? He's dangerous. You don't deserve to be with him."

She slapped me in disgust. "I'm happy, Dipper. I'm happy I found the man of my dreams." I could barely see her tears. "I found the man of my dreams and now, you just want to ruin our love. Don't you like me being happy, Dipper?"

"Candy, I like you being happy. Its that Gideon is not what he seems. You have to trust me on this." I felt awkward when I said it.

"After you bailed on me like 25 times 2 years ago?" So those creepy letters made of magazine cut outs are from her. Oops. "That was our last chance to be together even for an hour, Dipper. And you just lost it!"

"But really?! Magazine cutouts?! Who would think that's attractive?!" I slammed the table, shaking her plate.

"Dipper, I thought you like mysteries! That's why I made it out of cutouts!"

"Yeah, Mysteries that doesn't involve a letter, making it look like a murder letter!" I slammed my hands so hard, it turned red.

"But…. Dipper…." Her tears were trailing on her cheek. "I liked you…."

"I was-" My anger faded off. My hands were about to slam the table, but it ended up landing softly on the table. The reason? Her secret, spilled on me. "You like me?"

She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and nodded her head. "Dipper, I had feelings for you. I lost it when you and Mabel went to college. I thought to myself, I have to move on."

I don't know what to react. She had feelings for me and I didn't even notice. I was drowned with the mysteries of this town (and maybe a little feelings for Wendy [OK, Huge feelings. You happy?]) that I have no time to chill, even for a second. She was searching her bag for something "Here, I was gonna give it to you before you leave, but here." A silver baton and a golden ring. "I took it from Gideon's room. Thought you'll sell it or use it or something."

I have no comment. This is worth the value, I could sell it for Mabel's college fund. I have a scholarship, but she has none. It shines with the sun as it glares my eyes. But hunting werewolves and stuff, this is useful. She wipes her mouth with a tissue. She was done. She was about to leave, but I still wonder,

"Candy. I was wondering, you still have feelings for me?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't know." That raised my mood a little bit "But still, I'm marrying Gideon." Dammit. Plumed down to depression creek. I had to hide that. I don't want her to cry again.

"I can't argue with that." I said, with a fake smile.

She walked out the diner, leaving me here to wonder. Should I stop the wedding or not? She seems happy, but I'm not sure for Gideon. He's still an asshole, I can assume that. Hmph. I can't be the only option, right? She could be making a bad choice. I'm still down that an asshole like him can get married, no matter how large the damage he's caused. I left the diner with hands in pocket and hoodie on. The rain dropped on my hood, then my skin. Washing off my sadness, anger and regret. Forgetting the mysteries I've done over my summer days. Why did I even keep the journal for fuck's sake? If I left it, then I wouldn't be standing on this land of Gravity Falls, but it also cost me my summer and my life, almost. I walked home with sorrow. At least I have 2 months to stay here. Besides, If I'm done at college, then I'm staying here. Solving the damn mysteries in this town, and finally get over with it. Candy's wedding is just 2 weeks from now. I'll just raise my wineglass as soon she exits the church, I guess. Love, such a mysterious case. Unsolvable I suppose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cookie's a lie

The day is here, or so says every bridesmaid in the movies. Mabel just became a bridesmaid when she was given an invitation yesterday, and I'm uninvited. I always expect something like that when its Gideon's 'big' day. She wears a white sweater with golden letters spelling "Congratulations!" and a white skirt along with white knee socks and white heels. Damn. Does every bridesmaid wear "That" much white? She twirled around, playing around her skirt. She spun around too much, she landed at her bed back first. She sighed, "Aww Dipper, It feels exciting to be a bridesmaid! While Mr. Uninvited gets to see the wedding just outside." I was lying down, wearing nothing but blue shorts and a red shirt. I don't want to watch the wedding. It makes me sick. I just pulled out my phone, wore my earphones and played my depression jam. Mabel was complaining about something, but I couldn't hear her voice. I turned the phone to the highest volume as I can to close my eyes. My eyes were moving rapidly as I began to sleep. But I wasn't sleeping. I was tired, and I needed to close my eyes. I didn't even overslept or stay up all night. I didn't play a sport or ran too fast. I'm tired of being me. Being the Dipper too obsessed with mysteries, hunting monsters, ghouls, and vampires, and finding the damn author of the journal. You know what, I'm tired of it. I have to move on and stop the wedding. I opened my eyes, seeing the window giving path to a sunset light. The wedding starts at 7 PM and its already 6:30. I quickly put on my khaki pants and my worn out blue vest. But wait, The proof. The proof why? I could only think that He's a monster but Everyone won't believe me. I can't stand it. She's going to get married, and I don't have good proof. I have one thing that caught my eye, and its Mabel's invitation with a plateful of cookies. Gideon-Shaped Cookies. I smelled the cookies, and it was horrible. Its not rotten, Its not the ingredients, It's like doused in a type of horrible potion. What if it was a brainwash attempt?! I quickly left the room with a plastic bag full of cookies as evidence, but something made me stop on my tracks. An aroma, like, Baked cookies. I quickly ran as fast to the kitchen to see Soos about to eat the cookie. "Soos, Stop!" The cookie was an inch before it entered his mouth. "Dude, Chill. I got it from the package. You cannot believe this but Gideon actually -" I slapped his hand to drop the cookie down. "Don't eat those. They're dipped with a brainwashing potion. If you eat this, Who knows what will happen to you?" My mind flashed a series of flashbacks yesterday before the wedding. Mabel. Cookies. Attitude changing. Its finally it! My proof! "OK, Dude. Take it easy. I won't eat the cookie."

Stan was sleeping on his recliner, but I disturbed his sleep. I quickly pulled the recliner lever to slam his legs on the floor. He yelled in pain and applied pressure on his feet. "Kid! What's with the pain?! You trying to kill me?!" I have no excuse, But I have no more time. "Stan, I need you to drive me to the chapel as quick as you can!"

"What? So you can stop the wedding?"

I nodded my head. Stan gave me a look I've never seen before. He did a spit take and he punched me by the shoulder, "I knew there was something wrong with the town! What is it?"

"No time to explain, but brainwashing potions." He grabbed his keys and fastened his fez hat, "Kid, let's go. We have a wedding to crash!"!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wedding crash.

He was driving beyond the speed limit and I gave him the gist what's going on. The cookies, the potion, the marriage, all pinpointed to Gideon. "I knew those cookies were spiked! Good thing I smashed the gift basket from the little twerp before I could eat some."

"Gift Baskets?"

"He gave gift baskets to everyone in Gravity Falls to say he's sorry for the damage he's caused. And now, He's gone too far!" He drifted his way to the chapel. One long turn and he just zoomed his way. We're a mile and a half away from the chapel, but something happened. A tire popped out. I guess he was drifting too much. I got out of the car and slammed the hood. I sat on the asphalt and leaned my head forward. I was almost about to save Candy, but the car, was indeed busted. My watch beeped. 7:00. It's starting. Stan got out of the car and approached me. He knelt down and grabbed my shoulder. "Kid, even I have to face a failure. But this shouldn't be the failure you have to face. You're just about 2km away. You can still make it before the vows." I was about to lose hope, but He was right. There's not a moment to lose! Stan gave me the journal and my evidence. He also gave me a vial with an orange fluid, with a slip attached to it. No time to read the slip. I have to run. I ran with every step hitting hard on the road. The sunset, shining at my eyes straightforward. My hands were covering the sun so I can see what's up ahead. 20 minutes passed and I can see the church that's about 300 meters. I've made the last sprint through the church yard. Seeing the front door guarded with men in suits, I punched both of their faces, and the second one was about to make a comeback, but no. I made it sure that he won't get up. I kicked open the church doors by the moment the priest said, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Stop! I have a reason." Everyone looked at me with their eyes pointing at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The revelation

Candy was shocked, so is Gideon. A stinging pain from my legs made me walk slower than ever. My breathing was deeper to calm my heart. I was sweating as fuck. Stress tries to take over, but I bested it. I pointed my finger to Gideon, "That man is brainwashing all of you!" Everyone started laughing. Some were shocked or worried. They believed me, most of them don't. Gideon laughed in his white suit with black shoes. Man, does he look like about a foot taller or so? Candy was confused as I can tell. The laughter echoed in the parish walls, mocking me. But I focused. Seeing wet drops on the marble floor strewn across, made me curious what made it. I followed its drops, only leading me to a small confession booth. I opened the booth's door, letting out a huge bunch of round glass bottles, each of them shattering into small pieces, making a puddle of blue substance. I smelled it, it definitely smelled like the cookie without the cloaking aroma. The bottles were labelled "Brainwash Potion A-1, B-1, …". How foolish. Probably spiked the after wedding dinner as well. I grabbed one of the bottles and raised it up for everyone to see. "This is the bottle of the potion. used at the cookies to let you forgive Gideon easily." Everyone murmured. They were denying, but it was true. People snapped out of their minds to reality. They've realized they're tricked. Shouting and ranting started relaying in the parish's cement walls. I observed the ring on Candy's finger, oddly glowing. I approached to the altar and stopped in front of Candy. I snatched the ring from her finger and she fainted. Everyone was shocked, seeing the bride passing out in front of the altar, but my eyes were fixed on the ring. Emerald? Kind of like cursed emerald. Its glow was familiar, like I've seen it before. Gideon's gem. It has the same magic as before. "And a cursed ring for the Bride's finger? Pfft. You could've used it for more nefarious purpose but no, you used it for brainwashing her, because the gem, is smaller than before." The ring slipped from my fingers, for I've meant to do that. The gem broke on impact, releasing a cloud or a smoke that forms a skull. Gideon was pissed alright. He tackled me to the white marble steps, but I took advantage. with my quick reaction time, I spun around, and he hits the marble floor. Candy come to. She was feeling groggy. Her eyes were fixed on me, and I glanced at her to she's OK. I was about to help her up, but Gideon pushed himself up. His left knee was lying on the floor, kneeling. He was murmuring something, His hands were twitching, He made gestures no one ever seen before. An aura appeared around him. A neon turquoise glow, the same glow on Candy's ring, gave him power that Mabel and I saw before. Everyone was scared, running outside but Mabel ran behind me. I told her to get Candy out of here. She lifted Candy and started getting out of here. As they got out, the doors slammed shut. I will have the worst duel of my life, where I know I'll lose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The magic

The seats were floating. Along with me. The potion Stan gave me floated out of my vest pocket. I grabbed it, and read the slip on it. "Magic Amplifier - Amplifies magic output. Gives non-magic people powers for a limited time. Amplifies powers for a limited time." I popped the cork and drank the potion. It tasted bitter. Fuck. What is this made of? Where did Stan found this fucking piss? Gideon levitated to my level with Green flames erupting from his palms. He was going to attack, and I can't protect myself. He crashed his wrists together, elongating the flame, heading to me.

I closed my eyes to prepare the pain yet somehow, It didn't happen. I saw The flame split to many directions when I opened my eyes. I've conjured a force field, but how? These new powers are crazy. How am I supposed to cope with this? This power's unbearable. Uncontrollable. It seems like a test for responsibility, only in a stressed pace. Gideon charged his fireball between his hands. He released the fireball from his hands, Hurling it towards me. I stretched my hand then it erupted a large barrier. The fireball exploded on the impact to the barrier. I could feel the fireball's explosion, just searing heat striking my face. I relaxed my hands, and it became engulfed with flames. I made a fist on my left and thrusted my fist towards Gideon. A large fireball came out of my knuckles, and Gideon took a hit. He hurled backwards, but he regained control after a few turns. I descended, leaving the seats levitating midair. Gideon attacked me with a barrage of fireballs, My fingers sparked electricity and I conjure a single bolt. The bolt jumped one fireball after another, destroying every fireball it passed through. Silence filled the room for 2 seconds, then We cast out rays against each other. His beam was just green flame, while mine glows with multiple elements, fire, water, lightning, Earth, air, and Ice. The beams collided, forming a struggle on the point of impact. My beam was getting larger than Gideon's. My beam suddenly splits Gideon's to two, heading towards the terrified Gideon. When the beam touched Gideon, It exploded. The explosion was massive, it formed a bright light enough to glare my eyes with pain. I looked away from the explosion just on time. By the time I looked back, Gideon was dropped dead on the floor. I lost my focus on him when something odd was going on. The seats were pointed at me. Gideon has his hand up. He's still alive. By the time he snaps his fingers, The seats were zooming at me. One after the other, it piled on top of me, hitting me on every direction. When the last seat was piled along with the rest, Silence filled the room. I couldn't see, but Gideon chuckled maniacally. His footsteps were getting closer. He spat on the pile and said, "Good Riddance, Pines." The little shit thought I was dead. I'm not dead, to be honest. I couldn't see, but I could feel I'm losing blood fast, even I feel something stabbed me on my abdomen. I clenched my teeth, trying to cover my yell from the pain. I feel passing out. I have to do something.

I gathered the energy within me, lighting up my chest. The light gets brighter as I gather more and more power until a sudden burst came up, surprising the unsuspecting Gideon. I was levitating about 5 feet from the ground, and I became a being of pure energy

My skin's pure gold, with a light radiating from my chest. He cast off his powerful spells, but my body somehow reacts differently. I feel more powerful. Like I've absorbed it. I casted upon him all of my best strikes. A fireball bolting across his face, An Ice Block, about the size of 20 fists, Hits his head, His feet cuffed, attached to the ground by rocks and the finisher, A column of lightning from the skies crashing through the parish ceiling. Gideon was tossed to the air by the rocks at his shins, boosting him up by his feet, then the bolt strikes Gideon, Midair. The lightning lasted for 5 seconds, then he fell to the floor. My skin was reverting back to a normal shade. The power, is gone in me. I started falling to the floor, hitting it hard. My eyes were about to close and I can see something falling towards me slowly, but I couldn't tell with the sunset glare shining at my eyes. It landed softly on my chest. A pine tree hat, somehow still in one piece. My eyes were closing. From all of the outbursts of magic, I've reached the limit where I used my energy as well. The doors were opened and I could see someone coming for me. Someone with a dress. I could only see the silhouette of the woman, until she came by my side. Candy. All live and well. She scanned my body for any injuries, and she was shocked of what she saw. I can't see a thing at my point of view. A bunch of paramedics came by my aid, and placed me in a stretcher. My hearing's a blur but I could barely tell what I'm hearing. Sirens. People. Helicopters. I could also hear the paramedics. "Lacerations across his skin, moderate bleeding and Internal Bleeding. We have to prep him for surgery." My vision was blurry as well. I could see flashing lights and figures with the skin of man, but without faces. I finally see lights and a clean ceiling. Doors closing. Engine humming, and running. They've put a oxygen mask on my face, then blackout.

I woke up in the hospital afterwards. I was not surprised seeing Mabel sleeping by my right foot. She was wearing the same outfit as she wore in the wedding. I saw the clock, and it said 7:08 a.m. I looked at the coffee table right beside my bed, with a calendar on it. It was tomorrow, the day after the wedding. I was feeling hot. AC's down apparently. I flipped the covers away, to see my wounds healed. Besides the calendar was the ol' pine tree hat. I grabbed the cap and wore it. I want to cover up my birthmark. Someone opened the door, and I could guess who is it. My parents? Stan? Soos? Wendy? Anyone who gives a damn about my life and starts ripping it off like a sad little monkey? It was Candy, not in her white dress, with a white rose on her ear, white shoes and a cursed ring on her finger, She was on her usual Green-Dark Green sweater, Dark green skirt, high knee socks ,black shoes and her green neon glasses. I finally solved the case. Finally, I'm comfortable now. Candy walked up to me and Sits on the chair beside my bed. She places her finger when I was about to speak. "Sleep, Dipper. You earned a rest." She was right, I earned it. But I couldn't help but slowly rubbing off her tear running on her cheek and brushing her jet black hair. Her cheeks were blushing. She definitely loves me, and I love her. She leaned forward until we're a breath apart. She closed her eyes, I closed mine, and we kissed. I could've sworn though I heard a camera shutter. We leaned back, done with our first kiss. She grabbed my hand and I closed my eyes. I can finally sleep in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love. Case closed.

I checked out under a day. Wow, magic potions do heal your wounds. I was still having a few side effects like dizzy attacks and occurring blurry vision, but it lasted for 2 days. I heard the news that Everyone won't see Gideon for a long time. I just hope he won't come back ever. I was in the clear, but I have one thing itching at my very conscience. Candy. What about her? She was tricked by a so-called psychic with magic. For 3 weeks, she was in love until I intervened. After some thinking, I finally know what to do. As I usually know every summer, Mabel's habit is always weekly sleepovers. when Mabel and Grenda went downstairs, I went inside, seeing Candy, alone, sitting on my bed. She gently rubbed the bedsheets with her hand. She was wearing the usual clothes, probably they weren't gonna change to their pajamas yet. I went closer to her and sat right beside her. She was nervous and depressed at the same time, I can tell. Her hands were resting on her lap, and she sighed. The silence was long, but I broke it. "Candy, How're holding up?" She breathed slowly, and finally she answered, "I don't know. Dipper, is love to you a waste of time? I mean, I met a lot of guys but I don't know which one to pick. There's so many in the world, that you only have to pick one. Love seems like a stupid thing to me." She made a fist on her right hand. "I just don't know who to pick Dipper. I almost married Gideon, only to find out he's the same old piece of shit as he tried to steal Mabel. I should've made a move when I had the chance." I could see a tear drop on her fist. I don't want to see her like this. I know she tried her best, but her best made me almost fall for her. She was not the same shy girl that hides her thoughts now. She was bold enough to tell how she feel. I placed my hand on her fist, to try and calm her down. I leaned to her ear, and whispered. "Love, works in mysterious ways. The whole love thing doesn't work like picking fruit in a farm. Love works like an instinct. If two people feel for each other, then they're perfect for each other. Otherwise, if the person doesn't have the same thought to the other, Then they're not right for each other. What am I trying to say is, that my instinct tells me that I'm supposed to be with you. What about yours?" She wiped her tears away. She was unsure. She relaxed her hand, lying flat on her lap. She answered, "I should be with you." I breathed deeply. I was worried she might hit me with something, or pull out the laser gun that Waddles and I made for her, but she didn't. I grabbed 2 wineglasses and a wine bottle which is conveniently there on Mabel's table. I filled each glass half full, and gave one to Candy. I sat beside her again and raised my glass. "To us."

"To us." We clanked our glasses and started drinking the wine.

***Insert Bonus Chapter Here***

**I have to post the bonus chapter separately in order for the original to stay in its rating. Sorry :(**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Memories and Goodbyes

I woke up in my bed, somehow naked. I wasn't able to recall anything what happened at the blackout. I felt the pain in my eyes and the ache in my head. I stood up, feeling too groggy to walk normally. I stumbled to put on my Gray boxers. I grabbed a pair of shades under my lampshade, to limit the light entering to my eyes. I wore a shirt and a pair of used shorts. I walked like a fucking drunk, except I just drank one glass of wine. What's in that stuff anyway? I entered the bathroom, holding the end of the sink to balance myself. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed 2 pills of painkillers. The effect was immediate. My head was still stinging, but at least I can walk straight. I walked in the kitchen, seeing Candy, Mabel and Wendy in shades. Candy was wearing a green night gown, Mabel was wearing an oversize white sweater and a couple of pink shorts and Wendy was wearing red shorts with her brown leather coat on. I could see she's not wearing any bra under the coat. I sat down right beside Candy, and she rested her head on my left shoulder. Stan poured on some coffee to 4 mugs, and handed each to us. "Kids, next time, no alcohol in this house. The last time was Soos, and he was up all night puking." Everyone and I moaned in agreement. For a few minutes, we were silent. Regaining our strength to talk. The coffee was definitely a remedy for a hangover to me. It was one hangover that no one gets to remember, until Candy stumbled upon a couple of photos last night. "What the fuck?!" I widened my eyes. "How did this happen?!" Mabel looked guilty. She has something to do with "this". "I'm sorry guys. I just planned it so you two can, you know, 'bond' and stuff. It was me that spiked the wine with 'stuff'." Well, she was right about it. We forgive Mabel and all of her tricks. She usually knows how to pull it off. Mabel took a sip of her coffee, and she suddenly spat it in front of my face. "Guys! I finally remembered what happened to me last night!"

"What?" We said in a chorus, covering our ears due to its sensitivity of loud sound. She's out of the hangover all right. "Shhh. He's still here." She pointed at Stan. We knew how to get rid of him. We stared at him and waited and waited and waited and waited, until he finally threw his hand on the air, "Fine, I'll leave you all to talk! Just don't ask me if you encountered a huge problem." He left the room, holding his mug. "Anyway Wendy, Do you have something to say?" She held her hand, what an unsettling surprise. "Like wha-" She was interrupted by a kiss on the lips. Candy and I were shocked to hell. What just happened?! "Dude! Why'd you do that?" "You don't remember?" Mabel said, with a pout. Wendy didn't know at first, until she slapped her head when she remembered. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "Aww, Dude! What? Don't tell me! Like, I didn't even know what I was doing, okay?!" Mabel placed her finger on her lip. She was acting affectionate. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it. Besides, You still have unfinished business with me." She winked, and Wendy shivered. Among all of this awkward lesbian talk, I took a huge gulp of my coffee and I took a lot of deep breaths, because I remember based on what happened on my perspective, Not on the photos. I coughed after breathing deeply, and Candy rubbed my back. "Dipper. What's gotten into you?" I looked at Candy. I have to tell her. "Candy, by the climax when we…. you know, I kinda did it, Inside." Wendy slammed her mug to the table and widened her eyes. Candy looked at me like she was getting excited or happy. "Does that mean…. we'll have….?" I nodded. We hugged each other, "Oh god, Dipper. I'm excited!" "Yeah! Wait, I haven't made a checklist for that!" Mabel intervened. "Uh hate to kill the mood guys, but I kinda slipped a 'special something' in the wine just in case that happens." We let go of each other and Candy went to down right depressed. "Aww, I always wanted a child." I placed my hand on her shoulder, " Candy, we're moving too fast anyway. Besides, we didn't even planned for this." Mabel slapped my face, "Bro, you got to stop with the checklists."She was right. Time to loosen up.

After that awkward intervention and few hours of recovery, We decided to go hang out. Doing the stuff that brings back memories. Even Wendy and I joined Mabel's sleepovers. Candy and I were going along so great. We share the same interests, We tried each others hobbies, We even get to hang out on top of the water tower. The date on the water tower was the day before I have to go. Lying right beside her, We see the orange tinted clouds drifting across the sunset sky. She and I were saying the shapes of the clouds that seems to be random. We laughed every time we screwed up. It wasn't like I enjoyed it, Its that I enjoyed it with someone I dearly love. After our laughter, She asked me, "Are you gonna go back? To college?" Sadly, I have to. "Yeah. Its about the next 10 months I'll get out of there." When I turned to her, She was about to draw tears. I carefully rubbed off her tears crossing her cheek with my thumb. "But don't worry. After 10 months, we'll finally be together." She made a smile, with the sun setting behind her. She and I moved closer, closed our eyes, and our lips met once again. The kiss I would hold dearly for 10 months. Now that, Is a burden I love. The next day, Mabel and I packed our bags. She rubbed Waddles' tummy once more, and we started going down. The bus was there, so is Candy and Wendy. Candy and I hugged each other for one last time. I softly said, "I'll be back. I promise." We started parting ways. I saw Mabel gave a kiss on the cheek to Wendy. Well that, was unsuspected. As we boarded the bus, We started waving goodbye when the bus starts moving. I finally miss her now. As I can see her in the horizon, Something came up in my mind. I thought to myself, "Don't worry Candy. I'll be back. I'm sure of it." I played her mix in my phone, plugged in my earphones and slept. I can't stop thinking about her and I hope it stays that way.

**Well, This has been fun. Took me a few days to finish it. I hope you have a good day/night wherever you are.**


End file.
